Fresh Deadly Roses
by BlancNoir
Summary: InuYasha made his final decision...and Kagome watches as her world falls apart. But was it what InuYasha truly wanted? How will Kagome handle it? And why does Kikyo have the jewel? InuxKag Rated to be safe and for future chapters.Romance 3rd Genre.
1. Hanging On

Authors Note: Thanks for coming to read my fic! I appreciate it. This is my first chapter fic, and the first fic I've submitted on any site, so please go easy on me. Flames will be used to roast my marshmallows.

**Also, this fic is Angst, a little bit of Drama,Romance, Humor,andAction/Adventure too.** Andit's not all fluff and sugar , especially at the beginning. Enjoy!

And one more thing, I'm still learning some good vocab words and how to make things flow well, so please go easy on me and don't review telling me that I am horrible at it okay? I'm still learning, just like most people!

Disclaimer: I do not own any InuYasha characters.

**Fresh Deadly Roses**

_Chapter 1: Hanging On_

_..--...--...--...--...--.._

A cold, crisp night. A cool breeze blew in, giving the shadows on the trees a haunting disposition. Crickets chirped quietly in the background as the moon flooded over the vast fields.In the midst of the darkness sat a lone hut, the light from within glowing fervently. At the window of the hut sat a girl, gazing out into the seemingly starless night.

"_I wonder what is taking him so long?"_ She mused to herself as she stared thoughtfully over the dark ground. It was just like him to disappear without saying a word to her or anyone else. She sighed.

For the past few nights, she had seen him go off under the dark of night and not return for a couple of hours. Once he stepped foot into the hut, he spoke not a word to her and made a place to sleep in the far corner of the small room. Soon she began to wonder where he went for so long, and why he had been avoiding her as of late.

_I just can't seem to figure him out, can I?_ She asked herself mentally, eyes darting left and right to scan the forest.

She jumped when she felt a small tap on her back. Turning her head, she caught a glimpse of red-brown hair and looked down with a smile.

"Hello Shippo," She said quietly. Seeing her eyes clouded with worry, he looked at her with suspicion. "Kagome, are you okay? You seem out of it. Every time InuYasha goes out, you look out of the window with a forlorn look on your face." Still smiling, she stood up from being on her knees and glanced at him.

"It's nothing, really. I'll be fine," She lied.

In truth, she was not fine. Biting her lower lip she thought of how it hurt her so to see him be blunt and strait forward with her, saying things she hoped he did not mean. She could never comprehend why at different times he would be so sickeningly sweet she thought he lost his mind, and then other times, well . . . she rather not think about it. Shaking her head, she found her way to the kindling fire in the middle of the room, and sat down beside it.

Shippo crawled innocently into her lap. "You know Kagome, you can talk about it if you want to." He looked at her face, worn from hours of searching the dark woods. It hurt him to see Kagome in such a weak state.

Kagome looked down at the young kitsune, and his eyes locked onto hers. They were full of concern. Taking a deep breath, she turned her attention to the small fire, wondering if she should explain the situation to him.

"_So much to say, but . . . would he understand?"_ Her features hardened in concentration.

Shippo, being so young, might not be able to comprehend the thoughts that were rushing through her mind. She remembered that time after time, when something happened between she and InuYasha, or Miroku and Sango, he always had a bewildered look on his face. He has yet to mature enough to be able to see what was going on before him.

Again another tug on the sleeve and she was jerked out of her thoughts. She averted her gaze from the fire to Shippo, who was seated quite comfortably in her lap, his eyes deep and full of worry. She gave him a small pat on the head, then placed her arms behind her for support.

"I might tell you soon Shippo, but not now. Maybe when you are ready and old enough to understand," She said in a rather calm voice.

Shippo stood up in her lap, making her start. "I am ready! I want to know what would be bothering you so much to where you just stare out of the window for hours!" Chuckling, she grabbed his small body and set him back down to relax.

"Oh Shippo...I'm glad you care for me, and I would gladly tell you, but some things you would just not...understand," Trying to find the right words to say, she stuttered slightly. She did not want to make it all obvious for him. Seeing that it was nothing against him personally, his features softened. He curled up against her chest like a baby would a mother.

"It's okay Kagome, I understand. When_ you_ are ready, you can tell me," Kagome patted his small head, letting what he said sink in.

"_Maybe he's right...maybe it's _me_ that's not ready, not him."_

She looked down to say something, but noticed he was falling asleep, his tiny hands grasping the hem of her shirt. A faint smile appeared on her face as she picked him up and gently laid him down on the other side of the fire. Giving him space she sat back where she had been moments before, looking at the fox with interest.

Once she was sure he was fully asleep, she glanced back out of the window. _"InuYasha..._"

It was then she felt alone. The silence of the night filled the hut, the only thing audible was her steady heartbeat. Realizing that she had not seen neither ear nor sword of InuYasha, she turned away. This had been the longest time he had been away, and she grew concerned.

"_Relax girl, he's probably um...just sitting in a tree somewhere like he always does...yeah."_ She finally convinced herself that he would be fine, and scooted closer to the fire, hands gently hovering over it to keep warm.

"_It's so useless worrying about him. It won't bother him that I've been up hoping he would come back safe and sound."_

InuYasha had always been independent, save for the few times that she had rescued him from certain death. He rarely thanked her, but never forgot to scold her for coming to his rescue. Whether it was because he wanted her safe or because he wanted to do everything on his own was still a mystery to her.

Just as she was about to pull her hands away from the fire and go down for the night, the flap of the hut flew open, revealing InuYasha. His domineering features flickered in the fire light, yet they seemed exhausted. Kagome took a shallow breath as she stood up to come face to face with him.

"InuYasha! Finally you've come back. I was beginning to worry about you," She whispered loudly, for Shippo still lay behind her in slumber. InuYasha snorted.

"Feh. I'm perfectly fine alright? I'm half demon, I can fend for myself better than any normal human," He boasted for at _least_ the fifteen millionth time, but Kagome forgot to keep count. She put her hand close to her face, eyes full of concern.

"I know you can...but with Miroku and Sango gone away for a few days–"

"You know they are arriving tomorrow morning, right Kagome? And besides, if I was in any danger you probably woulda sensed it." Kagome knew he was right, but in her mind she had every right to worry about him. Taking half of his words as a compliment, she nodded.

"So," He muttered, looking towards his usual place to sleep, "I'm heading off to bed now. I'll see you and Shippo bright and early to make sure Miroku and Sango arrive safely." Before she could stop him, he was already in his position, hand under chin, eyes closed. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, InuYasha."

Without a second thought, she made herself comfortable by the fire, the light making her eyes burn. Whether they were tears of sadness or tears from the heat of the flames, she could not tell. All she thought about was InuYasha and how he seemed so distant. Soon she fell asleep with thoughts of him leaving –– to never return.

* * *

InuYasha opened his eyes to the semi-darkness. It had been a while since he had fallen asleep, for the fire dwindled to hot coals. Both Kagome and Shippo were still fast asleep. The sun was barely peeking over the mountainous horizon, giving faint light to the hanyou who stared intently at the girl laying before him. 

"_Kagome..._"

His heart skipped a beat as he looked over her features, taking in all of her. Ever since he had been going out at night, he never took time to talk to her, let alone look at her. By then it was dark and he was tired. Staring intently at her eyelids, he wished that he could gaze into them as lovingly as she did to him.

"But soon I won't be able to, Kagome," He murmured into the quiet of the hut, knowing she could not hear him. Inside his heart ached, but he could not say a word. Pushing those thoughts towards the back of his mind, he stood up and made his way to the entrance, his goldeneyes never leaving Kagome.

Suddenly she stirred, her eyes flitting open to adjust to the morning light. InuYasha tried to quell his quickly pacing heart as she sat up gracefully, stretching her arms and pushing the hair out of her face. Looking up she saw InuYasha standing by the door.

"Good morning, InuYasha. Have a good sleep?" She yawned and stood up, her skirt straitening itself out automatically. He nodded.

"I slept well. How about you?" His voice was gruff, but to Kagome it had a softer touch. It was not his usual 'I don't care' tone.

"I slept okay. I kept on having these weird dreams–" She stopped mid-sentence as she turned to see Shippo sitting up from his sleep. He rubbed his eyes, then thoughtfully looked over to InuYasha.

With a menacing look he climbed his way to the top of InuYasha's head, pulling on his ears. Kagome kept silent as the two glared at each other.

"Where were you last night InuYasha? You had me and Kagome worried."

InuYasha picked Shippo up by the tail, relieving his ears of the tight grip. "Since when do I answer to you, runt?"

"Since right now! All you have done the past three or four nights is run off into the woods and leave us for hours to wonder if you are injured...or worse, dead!"

InuYasha's breath caught in his throat. He was now stuck in a hard place as he went from Shippo's infuriated glare to Kagome's soft and concerned gaze. InuYasha looked from one to the other several times, only to rest on the hazel brown eyes that were Kagome's.

Dropping Shippo he stepped forward, leaving the young fox to stand alone. He came a mere three inches from her face and gave her a look that was so innocent, so deep that she could not pull away. He had given her this look before, she remembered, when she was yelling about herself looking like Kikyo.

_--Flashback--_

"_Why is it that you haven't been able to look me strait in the eye since yesterday?"_

_InuYasha looks away from her, his eyes fixed on something else._

"_It's nothing."_

_She grabs his hair and pulls him closer to her face, yet he still averts her eyes. Suddenly she becomes angry. _

"_It's because of Kikyo, isn't it? It's because I look like her! Isn't it?" He turns and looks her directly in the eye. Grabbing her hand he pulls it away from his hair. She gasped, her breath lost._

"_Inu...Yasha..."_

"_IT'S NOT!..." He calmed himself and moved her hand over further, looking into her eyes with an unknown passion, "...It's not like that..."_

_--End Flashback--_

It was indeed the same look, and again it made the blood pound in her head. Even though she knew that before it had been that he was looking through to Kikyo, it never wavered. He smiled as he locked eyes with her.

"Kagome..."

Her eyes quivered, for in that moment she was hoping that he would tell of where he had been. But before he could speak, Shippo had begun to bounce up and down with excitement. He ran out of the door, leaving InuYasha and Kagome staring after him.

"_Dammit Shippo, ruin the moment."_ Kagome whined and looked down with remorse.

"Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Kirara have arrived," InuYasha peeked out of the nearest window, then with one swift motion he was out of the door leaving Kagome standing alone.

She was happy for their safe return, but now she would not find out what InuYasha was going to say. With a heavy sigh she straitened herself out and put a smile on her face. She knew that if she acted different every one would notice. She exited the hut and ran towards her friends.

"Miroku! Sango! Kirara! I'm so glad you're back!" Kagome gave Sango a hug, who gladly returned the embrace. Neither of them seemed injured, and she let out a sigh of relief. By then her pulse was returning to normal.

"How was the trip? Did you accomplish anything?" InuYasha asked them after they made their way around the fire in the hut, each eating a bowl of ramen that Kagome had brought from her time. Shippo sat comfortable atop Kirara's head.

Miroku looked up with a flat expression on his face. "Well, we didn't exactly get much out of the villagers. They did not seem too pleased that we were there. When we mentioned the name Naraku, however, they did change their reaction towards us. It was that of _fear_."

Kagome looked up from her ramen, interested in the topic at hand. The villagers knew of Naraku? What has he done to them? These questions ran through Kagome's head as she looked over to Miroku.

"Did they say anything?" She asked. Miroku shook his head. "No. I do recall that they looked around before responding that they did not know of his whereabouts."

InuYasha rubbed his chin with concentration. Never had villagers heard the name Naraku and lived to tell about it. If he himself did not get them, his incarnations did. He was clueless as to why they responded the way they did, and again he was at a dead end. InuYasha smashed his fist into the floor, startling everyone. Shippo hid behind Kagome's hair.

"What the hell is this? Why can't Naraku just come out of his damn hiding place and fight us face-to-face! Man-to-man!" He beat his chest proudly, showing off what little youkai dignity he had. Kagome and the others shook their heads.

"That would be way too easy InuYasha. Naraku is a conniving, deceitful demon. He would not put his own self in danger." Miroku stately bluntly, popping InuYasha's ego balloon.

Sango butted into the conversation, to InuYasha's disliking. "It's going to be harder than you think, InuYasha. We've been chasing Naraku for a good while, and you should know him well enough by now." He snorted.

"Feh. I know enough to know he's a coward! All he does is hide!"

Now it was Kagome's turn to step up. If InuYasha had not been searching for Naraku those nights he was out in the wood, then where could he have been? If he had been looking, it was unfruitful, and that could have been, Kagome thought, the reason why he had been silent when he returned. Taking a deep breath, she sat up further on her knees and took Shippo in her arms.

"InuYasha, have you been searching for him too? Is that what you have been doing these past few nights?"

InuYasha's breath caught in his throat for the second time that day as he looked down with a lightly flushed face. They all focused on him, their eyes boring into his downcast ones.

"I was, sorta...but most of the time I was out there to think," He stopped hismumbling and realized they were all staring at him, and became frustrated. "But why does it matter to you? It's not like me or anyone else was hurt!" All sighed simultaneously.

"We are just wondering, no need to get defensive," Sango replied, slightly flustered herself at his sudden outburst. Miroku and Kagome nodded in agreement.

InuYasha stood up, and in that moment Kagome thought he was going to go running off into the woods like he always did when he felt cornered, but he did not. His face was hard and expressionless, and his body rigid.

"Just know I don't have to explain anything to you, got that?"

Kagome took his biting words to heart and it hurt. She never could quite comprehend how come when he confronted her about where she went and why it took so long, she was ordered to explain herself, but when it came to what he had been up to, he did not have to say one word. Silently they stared at the fire, leaving InuYasha to glare down at them from his standing position.

"Well, I think I'm going to head off for a bath," Sango said after about an hour of silence. InuYasha had found his way back to the floor, occasional grunts or sighs emitting from around the room.

Miroku stood up with Sango. "I think I should go to protect–"

"Not one word monk, unless you want to have an imprint of that staff on your face." With that, she took hold of Kagome's hand and took her down to the hot springs that were nearby, allowing them time to talk. Miroku was still standing in the hut with a stunned look on his face.

"Wow..the staff, huh? That's a new one." InuYasha said, a smirk on his face. The anger was gone.

"I would have preferred her delicate hand, but..." InuYasha gave him a warning glance before he could go any further.

* * *

Sango and Kagome stopped a few feet from the water, steam rising slowly. The hot mist gave it an eerie ghostly feel. They both stripped of their clothing and stepped into the bath, adjusting to the heat. They left their clothes by Kagome's backpack, which she had brought on her way out the door. 

"Kagome, what do you really think InuYasha is up to?" Sango finally asked once they were alone and resting in the hot spring. Kagome shook her head and sank deeper into the water.

"I'm..I'm not sure," Kagome said uncertainly. She looked up to Sango. "But I have noticed a change in his attitude when he returns. It's almost as if..." She tried to think of the right words to describe him.

"Kagome?"

Kagome looked down at her own reflection. The attitude seemed so familiar, yet she could not place her finger on it. His eyes a melancholy glow, face strait. What was it that was different? Sango swam over to her and placed a caring hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"Let's not worry about it Kagome. We need to enjoy our nice bath." Kagome nodded, not fully listening to what Sango had said.

* * *

InuYasha walked outside of the hut, leaving Miroku and Shippo to the rest of their ramen. He intently stared at the darkening forest before him, knowing what he must do. The sun was setting along the horizon and dark was now consuming the land. 

"Now's the time," He muttered as he leapt onto the nearest branch and disappeared, once again, into the woods.

"_Kagome...I will have to say goodbye to you...eventually."_

_..--...--...--...--...--.._

Author's Note: So? What did you think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? It is a little slow now...but it will get much much better! I had to open the story up somehow! ;-; Well, please review and tell me what you thought! The second chapter will be up soon! It might get up faster if I get more reviews! hint hint Haha.

--Noir--


	2. Emotion Sickness

Author's Note: Well, thanks all for the reviews! cries They make me so happy! That's why I did another chapter, just for you! Thanks again! And be sure to read and review this chapter too!

And I'm trying to get better with my vocabulary so my stories will flow better, so please don't go and give me a bunch of reviews saying something about grammar or my vocabulary. I'm still learning! So please be nice.

Disclaimer: I do not own the InuYasha characters.

**Fresh Deadly Roses**

_Chapter 2:Emotion Sickness_

_..--...--...--...--...--.._

Kagome and Sango returned to the hut an hour later, feeling relaxed and clean. The walk back was conversational, a few laughs echoing into the oncoming darkness. Kagome moaned happily and looked up at the stars twinkling in the velvet sky.

It had been a while, she admitted, since she was able to relax like that. Ever since Sango and Miroku left those few days up to the second before their return, her heart had a faster pace than normal and her anxiety had risen. Worrying about InuYasha had been somewhat of a grievous task, and she was beginning to wear down. The hot spring had been a perfect get-away for her.

She was unpleasantly brought back into reality when Sango placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Kagome? Are you sure you're okay? I know InuYasha can be a bit daft at times and he is rather rude and boisterous–"

"I'm fine, Sango, really. If there was something terribly wrong, I would let you know. Besides, I actually feel better after that nice, hot bath," She said, easing Sango's grip on her shoulder.

"Okay. But just know that you can tell me anything Kagome," Sango replied with a smile, comforting Kagome.

"Thank you, Sango." Those words meant more to Kagome than Sango realized, but she just continued at her pace with a small smile.

The hut was now in sight, a faint light streaming from the window. Deep down Kagome hoped that InuYasha had reasoned with himself; that what he had been doing was rather rash and that he should stay in the hut one night, just to ease her new found anxiety. She knew that being the stubborn big-head he was he probably would not sleep there, just to spite her.

After a few more steps they reached the rear of the hut where the light had been shining through. Inside Miroku and Shippo were leaning against the far wall, gazing into the fire. A wave of fear washed over Kagome as she noticed that the dog-eared hanyou was no where in sight.

_He might be against the back wall,_ She thought, giving herself a reason not to panic. Reaching the front door, Sango stopped her.

Kagome turned to look at her friend, whose eyes shifted between Kagome and the background behind her. Sango's eyes turned towards the ground, which suddenly became very interesting. Irritated, Kagome turned her back to Sango.

"If it's anything about InuYasha, I really don't want to hear it right now."

"I know Kagome."

She turned back around to see Sango was now looking back at her, and fear was replacing the shyness that had once before been there. Sitting down on the steps of the hut, she motioned for Sango to take a seat with her. Kagome placed her backpack by her side.

"I'm worried, Kagome. Something is going on, but I'm not sure what. InuYasha has been acting awfully strange," Sango caught Kagome's flinch, but continued, "and the villagers were being very pussyfoot around us. It was as if they wanted to avoid something. Like if they said they had seen Naraku or any sort of his whereabouts, they would have been struck down dead,"

Kagome fixated her eyes on her hands, which were neatly placed in her lap. She dared not look up, for she did not have anything to say that would be of aid to the problem. Feeling at a loss, she put one hand under her chin and sighed.

_I have sighed more in the past few days than I have in my lifetime,_ Kagome thought passingly until Sango spoke again.

"We should follow InuYasha, Kagome. Whether you think it be a good idea or not,"

"Sango..."

She wanted to tell Sango what she felt, but doing so would mean revealing to her that she had fallen in love with him. Slowly but surely she, Kagome, had fallen in love with the egotistical maniac. Shaking her head, she looked in the opposite direction.

"Never mind. It's not important."

Sango looked at her momentarily before shifting on the steps.

"It's because of Kikyo, isn't it?"

Kagome stopped breathing briefly. Was it because of Kikyo? Or was it because of InuYasha? In her head the thoughts were clouded and she could not think strait, nor find any voice to speak. Sango smiled faintly.

"Kagome, I know how you feel about Kikyo and InuYasha, probably more so than you think. I am pretty observant," Sango said.

_Either she is observant or I'm just obvious._ She muttered to herself. No matter how hard she tried, it was difficult for her to rid her emotions for InuYasha and covering up what she felt inside. Kikyo was dead, she knew, but she could not help but feeling jealous towards her. She had InuYasha in the palm of her hand, yet she felt no true emotion but pure hatred for any and all living things. Kagome remained still.

"No one else knows?" Kagome asked without hesitation. Sango shook her head. "If they did, I would beat them senseless."

Kagome smiled back. For the first time in several days she felt a warmth that she found quite enjoyable. It wasn't empty anymore now that she was able to share her secret with someone. It seemed easier, at least to her, to confide in Sango than in the young Shippo.

From behind, Kagome heard footsteps, but continued to stay seated. It was one of three people, and her thoughts raced as she pondered as to which of the three it could be. Sango tapped her on the shoulder.

"Kagome, let's go inside." Sango urged her with a nudge.

"Okay," Kagome said quietly. She stood up without so much as a glance to Sango or the person standing almost directly behind her. It was as though she could not even think without being interrupted, and it was beginning to agitate her. With a slight turn of her body she came mere inches from Miroku, a sorrowful look on his face.

"Kagome, come in. We need to talk." Miroku said rather curtly, and with a jingle of his staff he had entered the hut once again. Sango eyed her warily.

"What do you think it is?" Sango asked, taking another step up closer to the door, where the fire light flooded under the flap. It was now deathly silent, and Kagome could once again hear her heartbeat pounding in her chest.

"I-I'm not sure," Kagome replied, "but it did seem as though Miroku was concerned about something."

"I agree. Let us hope it is not as bad as we think."

Hundreds of images flashed through Kagome's mind as she entered the hut, the heat from the fire blasting her in the face. In that instant it all seemed to be a blur; like it would turn out to be just a complicated, drawn out dream. She sat down beside Sango absentmindedly, her nails digging into the palm of her hand. Miroku let out an elongated sigh.

"InuYasha has disappeared, yet again, it seems," Miroku said. He had spoken slowly enough for even the most dim-witted fool to comprehend what he had just said. Sadly for Kagome it had not even begun to sink in. It still felt like a dream.

"Again? It just makes no sense, his leaving now. We can wait until morning to search for Nar ––" Miroku cut Sango off with a slight hand motion.

"Honestly, Sango, I do not think he is scouting for Naraku."

For Kagome, those words were like a jolt of electricity throughout her entire body. _Not scouting for Naraku? Then what could he be doing?...unless..._ Kagome stood up, her fists at her sides, face strait. She knew she had to find out what he had been up to the past few nights, even if it killed her. Not only out of curiosity, but anger and revenge. She wanted to catch him in the act of doing something, only to yell at him and relieve her stress. Miroku stood up after her, smacking his staff on the ground.

"Kagome, whatever you are planning to do, it must wait." Kagome could barely hear what Miroku was saying. The only sound in her head was the blood pumping wildly through her veins. She gripped the hem of her skirt so firm that if either Sango or Miroku tried to remove them, it might have torn a hole in her garments.

"I must do it, Miroku," At first her voice was calm. A nearly inaudible whisper. When she felt she could take it no longer, she shut her eyes and screamed, "I'm _sick and tired_ of him wandering around for _god knows what_!"

Kagome did not want to explode on her friends, but it was all built up inside of her. She had to find a way to vent and let it all go. Sango pushed herself off of the floor and helped Kagome to sit back down. Kagome grunted with frustration.

"Kagome, we are too, but we have to think before we act," Miroku said, trying to stay calm for Kagome's sake. Remembering the times when Kagome made InuYasha 'sit', he decided it was best to remain lax. Kagome thought the opposite.

"_HE_ never thinks before he acts! He just decides to go off on his own and make us all worry to death on whether he is okay or not! I mean, because of his stupidity, Koga, Koga's pack, and Kagura know about his transformation from hanyou to human on the new moon!"

An awkward silence fell among them. Shippo was hiding behind Miroku, tail shaking and eyes shut tight. Miroku had an unusually relaxed look on his face, even though her screaming would have frightened even the most powerful demon. Sango blinked once. Looking around and noticing how her friends reacted, she thought it best to avoid eye contact with them. She came to see the green of her uniform skirt.

_Why did I do that? They are just looking out for my best interest...and InuYasha's._ She remained quiet, hoping that Miroku or Sango would speak up.

When neither of them uttered a word, she sighed with defeat, knowing good and well this is what they wanted from her; they wanted her to push the anger and resentment she felt towards InuYasha away at the moment, and think about the situation that was now at hand. Giving up, she slumped her shoulders and came to Sango's eyes.

"I'm sorry, I should not have reacted that way," She whispered remorsefully, her fists still slightly clenched at her sides. The room was now at ease, and they could feel the tension filtering out the door. Shippo fell over stiff.

"It's okay Kagome. We all feel the same way, but we need to approach this carefully," Sango said. Miroku nodded in agreement.

"InuYasha is not a character to be messed with. Interrogate him too much and he may retaliate in a way we will regret."

Kagome agreed, though her insides were burning. _InuYasha, the stubborn, egotistical, petty, argumentative, dim-witted, hard-headed..._Realizing what she was thinking, Kagome took a relaxing, deep breath. She knew that if she allowed herself to become angry, it would just end in another outburst. She bit her lip and sat back on her heels, allowing them to begin their discussion on InuYasha's whereabouts.

"Personally," Sango stated, "I think that he is out there with Kikyo. On occasional nights with the villagers, I caught a slight glimpse of a blue aura in the farther regions of this forest. I have no doubts that she is somewhere nearby."

Kagome's stomach made flip-flops and knotted up so tight that she felt sick. In her mind, InuYasha going off with Kikyo at a time like this was not in anyone's best interest. _Then again, there is never a good time to go anywhere with Kikyo._ She thought, her muscles tensing up again.

Deep inside she wished that InuYasha returned his feelings for her, but ever since Kikyo had been revived, all he did was follow her around like a puppy. He defended her yes, but he also defended Kikyo, a dead woman who had no true feelings for him. She came out of thought and decided it best to return to their present conversation.

"...thus InuYasha has been oddly quiet when he returned from his outings." Miroku finished. Kagome had only caught the tail of his suspicions and observations, but she did not dare ask him to repeat it. What he had to say might upset her all over again. _Even though I don't need anyone to do that,_ She thought.

Sango stood up abruptly, and grabbed her hiraikotsu as she did so. Miroku followed suit, staff firmly gripped in his right hand. Kagome, more confused than she had been before, stood up with them. She was unsure of what was going on, but made her way to get her bow. She stopped and glanced at the door.

"I sense the presence of a jewel shard,"

Miroku and Sango nodded and followed her eyes to the door of the hut, the presence of the shard growing nearer. It was coming up fast; Kagome knew who it was, and ran out of the door towards him.

"Koga!" She waved him down and he stopped in front of her with a skid in the dirt. He smirked playfully.

"Heya Kagome, glad to see you are safe and sound. Where is mutt-face? I woulda thought he would be out here trying to pick a fight with me again." Koga looked around with curiosity, his eyes set and ready for a good fight.

Kagome flinched at InuYasha's nickname. Not only because of how crude it was, but because it triggered her thoughts of the hanyou. She sighed and looked at him with a decrepit look on her face.

"He would have been out here, had he not been out in the forest..." She trailed off, trying to concentrate. Anger would not help, she knew that. He let his guard down, noticing the low tone that Kagome's voice carried. Koga took her hands in his, startling her. Her eyes remained fixated on the forest to her left.

"Kagome, don't worry about him. He may be a mutt, but he is strong. If he is the man he says he is, he'll be back." Koga said, his smirk still plastered on his face. _Although I highly doubt that he's man enough, seeing as he's not here._ He thought, not wanting to upset the forlorn Kagome that stood idly before him.

In her heart, Kagome shuddered. Koga said such sweet words, yet knew how much he despised InuYasha. She knew he was trying to console her, but it did not. Glancing back to the forest, then back at him, she smiled slightly.

"Thank you, Koga. I know you aren't fond of him, so it means a lot to hear you say that." She said, her eyes now downcast. His face burned a hot pink as he looked at her. Seeing Kagome in such a state made him hurt inside. He gave her hands a gentle squeeze and let go.

"I just hope he doesn't put you in harms way," He said, then added, "If you need me, gimme a whistle. Me and my clan aren't too far from here."

With a hesitant smile and a wink, he disappeared in a cloud of dust, the jewel shard aura dissipating rapidly. In a fluid motion, she found herself sitting in the dirt, her fingernails clawing at the ground, leaving grooves in the soft earth. Miroku and Sango approached her slowly.

"Kagome...?" Sango drawled out, waiting for Kagome to get up and storm away. When she did not make a move, Sango came up beside her and sat down.

"Koga..." Kagome started out, tears brimming her eyes.

_How can Koga believe that he will come back? I know that he was just saying those things to comfort me, but..._She trailed off mentally, leaving her thought unfinished. She did not know what to think, and her head was buzzing.

"What did he say, Kagome?" Miroku asked from a short distance away. Kagome turned and glanced at him, then back towards the looming trees.

"He said not to worry about him...he said if he is the man that he says he is, he will be back." Kagome quoted from what she had remembered. Most of her conversation with the wolf had been somewhat of a blur, but she did not want to worry Sango or Miroku.

"InuYasha may say that he is a man, and a man he may be. But he is a man that does not know which direction as to which he must go," Miroku stated, staring at the back of Kagome's head. She could feel his eyes watching her, but did not look back at him.

"What do you mean, Miroku?" Sango asked.

"I mean that InuYasha is very fickle. He does not know where to go. If you were to tell him that at the end of this road is Kagome, and at the end of this other road is Kikyo, do you honestly think that he will be able to choose?"

"You have a point. He did swear to Kikyo that he would follow her in death, but he also told Kagome that he would protect her."

Kagome listened intently to her friends. What they had said was true, but in her heart she had a sinking feeling that he would go to Kikyo before anyone else, and that cut her deep. She remembered the times that he had gone after Kikyo, leaving her behind not thinking of what may happen.

_Stupid InuYasha, chasing a dead woman. I know he is to follow her to hell, as he promised, but why not stay with me before then? Or did Kikyo want him to follow her to hell before he died...just as she tried to do before?_ Her head spun, and she felt sick all over again.

"...right Kagome?"

"Huh?" Kagome lifted her head and found Sango standing before her, hiraikotsu mounted on her back. Miroku stood beside her gallantly.

"I said I think we need to go into the forest and find InuYasha. It would be in InuYasha's...and your...best interest." Miroku re-stated, seeming flustered that he had to repeat himself. Kagome nodded and hastily stood up, brushing the dirt off as she did so.

"Hey, what about me?" Shippo darted out of the hut, heaving like his breath had been knocked out of him. Kagome, Sango and Miroku looked at each other before looking back at the small child standing before them. Kirara was at his heels purring softly.

"Shippo, you may tag along. But if we tell you to hide: then hide." Miroku was firm and had a serious expression on his face, which Shippo understood clearly. He agreed and jumped up onto Kagome's shoulder, making himself comfortable before they began to walk into the woods.

Sango looked to Kirara and nodded. The small kitten was engulfed in fire, but came out a large beast. She growled and Sango hopped up on her companions' back.

Before any of them could utter a word, Kagome stopped. Strait ahead, in the thick of the forest, was a miasma that seemed similar to that of Naraku. Without any hesitation or second thought, she hoisted her bow higher on her back and took off into the wood, Miroku and Sango following closely behind her.

_Who's miasma is this, if it is not Naraku's? It is somewhat different, yet still somewhat the same._ Kagome inhaled deeply as she dodged fallen trees and low branches, the others trying to keep up with her. Miroku came up beside her and grabbed her arm, halting her before she hit a nearby tree. Shippo flew off and landed on the ground with a thud.

"Kagome, do not go rushing into this. If there is someone dangerous there, it could mean disaster." Miroku warned, his eyebrows furrowed with concentration. Sango nodded behind him. Dropping her shoulders helplessly she slid to the ground, leaning against the old tree for support.

"I can't take my time. Something could be wrong," Kagome replied, keeping her eyes towards the dark ground.

Kagome could not understand why they badgered her about the same thing over and over. To her, running in and seeking out the problem would be easier than taking her time. InuYasha could be in danger, and they would be sitting there waiting around. Screwing her face up in frustration she stood back up and continued to walk, but at a fast pace.

"We can't stop her Miroku. Just let her go," Sango whispered to Miroku, unheard by the determined Kagome who stalked ahead of them. Shippo tried to catch up to her, but with no avail.

Defeated, he climbed onto Kirara's back and held onto Sango's arm tightly.

_I have to find out...I just have to ––_

She stopped and stared at what lay before her:

InuYasha stood before Kikyo, the trees around them illuminating from the soul collectors that hovered silently above them. InuYasha's face was unseen, but Kikyo's seemed full of hatred, full of revenge.

And in her right hand lay the largest piece of the Shikon Jewel, glowing with great passion.

InuYasha turned to Kagome, his eyes glazed over and his lips pursed tightly. Kagome backed into the nearest tree, fear coming over her like a wave crashing on the shore. She shook her head, trying to rid herself of this chill that was fluctuating up and down her spine. When it would not go away, she looked at all of them with tears in her eyes, her stare resting on InuYasha. She looked down at his hands, which were covered in blood. Kagome let out a cry and cupped her hands over her mouth.

"Kagome...I..." InuYasha barely made it audible, but Kagome heard it perfectly. The tears streaming down her flushed face, she ran in the opposite direction, leaving them to stare after her.

_InuYasha..._

_..--...--...--...--...--.._

Authors Note: So, whaddya think? Kinda weird cliffy, but eh, you'll all live. snicker Next chapter will be up soon, I promise! But you must leave me some reviews okay? Okay. Good. Thanks for reading ya'll!

Oh, and before you comment about how strange Koga is...I just made him that way okay? I know it's a little OOC, but please just go along with it! I'm really trying to make this good!

--Noir--


End file.
